


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Bodyguard Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Hate to Love, Idol Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Texting, Work In Progress, one-sided dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:45 AM**

Taeyong woke up to phone vibrating.When he looked to see who was texting him,he wasn't surprised to see that it was Doyoung.

**Doyoung:** _Hyung I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to your concert last night!_

**Doyoung:** _My schedule got cramped and I ended up not being able to make time for it!_

Taeyong smiled as read the texts.He and Doyoung had known each other for years,but the younger was just not starting to get a career of his own started,unlike Taeyong who's been a famous idol for years.

Taeyong typed out reply.


End file.
